Chirurgie temporelle
by Shgana
Summary: Voyage dans le temps. Dumbledore envoie Harry dans le passé avec pour mission de faire découvrir ses parents l'un à l'autre. Harry arrivera t-il à réfréner ses envies de sauver tout le monde ?
1. Prendre un nouveau départ

_Mise à jour du 17 février. Le chapitre a été revu et corrigé avec __LuneBlanche__ et retravaillé suivant les conseils de __FicAndRea__._

_Disclaimer :_ Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J., je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

_Résumé :_ Voyage dans le temps. Dumbledore envoie Harry dans le passé avec pour mission de faire découvrir ses parents l'un à l'autre. Harry arrivera t-il à réfréner ses envies de sauver tout le monde ?

Cette histoire prend place à la fin du tome 5. Juste après la mort de Sirius et la révélation de Dumbledore à propos de la prophétie. (Rappelez-vous : Harry cri beaucoup et avec des majuscules.) Je me sers des livres 6 et 7 comme base de connaissance, mais certains éléments seront modifiés. Mais je vous laisse juger de vous-même.

Merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Chapitre 1 : Prendre un nouveau départ

- Bien sûr que non, professeur. Il est hors de question que je fasse le Serment Inviolable.

L'affirmation était claire, irrévocable, sans aucune trace de doute. Au fond de lui, Albus Dumbledore savait que quoi qu'il dise, rien ne ferait revenir son étudiant sur sa décision.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que le garçon soit conciliant. Après tout, il y avait à peine deux semaines, celui-ci était en train de tout casser dans ce même bureau, et sa colère l'avait presque mené à s'en prendre à lui. Il y avait à peine deux semaines que son parrain était mort.

Et aujourd'hui, il lui proposait de le revoir, de connaître ses parents, de les rencontrer de leur vivant, à leur entrée en sixième année. Un voyage de 20 ans dans le passé.

Mais, car il y avait un mais, il ne pourrait pas se faire connaître, il ne devrait rien changer au déroulement de l'Histoire. Il ne devrait sauver personne. Plus qu'à quiconque d'autre, c'était trop demander à Harry. Peut-être était-ce l'espoir d'effacer la mort de Sirius, d'atténuer le chagrin de sa disparition ? Peut-être une chance de se racheter, d'alléger cette culpabilité qui avait l'air de le ronger ? Et puis, bien sûr, l'espoir de se trouver une famille aimante. Oui, Harry Potter avait de quoi vouloir changer sa vie contre une autre. De se fabriquer un nouveau passé. Impossible malheureusement.

Dès qu'il avait compris la mission qui lui était assignée, Harry avait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour tout changer. Bouleverser le passé et construire un nouveau présent. Le présent de ses rêves. Et depuis que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, le directeur de Poudlard avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader. D'ailleurs, l'étudiant s'était emporté, et Dumbledore avait bien cru qu'il allait avoir droit à une répétition de la scène qui avait conduit le garçon à briser la moitié de son bureau. Il comprenait, bien sûr. Harry était épuisé, tourmenté, révolté. Et alors qu'on lui présentait l'occasion de réparer les injustices de sa vie, on lui signifiait en même temps qu'il devrait rester spectateur de cette tragédie...

La seule chose qu'il serait autorisé à faire ne changerait pas le passé, mais le futur. Sa mission était comme une opération chirurgicale. Et, de la même façon que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon engendre des tornades, un léger changement ferait apparaître un espoir.

Oui, si la mission réussissait, le vent tournerait en leur faveur dans cette guerre. Aujourd'hui, le directeur de Poudlard se retrouvait sans solution viable et leur destin ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sombre.

Trop tard. Il était déjà trop tard. Et il lui avait fallu prendre une décision immédiatement. Voldemort ne s'était pas contenté de travailler à connaître la prophétie. Il leur réservait une mauvaise surprise…

Chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit, Albus Dumbledore revint au sujet actuel de ses préoccupations. Harry le regardait d'un air buté depuis l'autre coté de son bureau. Que faire maintenant ? Comment faire adopter son point de vue au garçon ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire à sa guise, il avait déjà tellement souffert… Mais… le piéger et trahir une fois de plus sa confiance ? Le décevoir une fois de plus ? Le directeur ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il tenta alors une autre approche.

- Très bien, Harry, je ne peux pas t'y forcer. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faut que je m'assure que tu ne modifieras pas la trame de l'Histoire. Le temps est une chose trop délicate à manipuler pour que je te laisse prendre le risque de provoquer le Chaos par tes paroles ou tes actions.

- Je comprends que vous craigniez que je cède à la tentation d'éviter le meurtre de mes parents. Je comprends aussi les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur le monde des sorciers. Et enfin, je comprends que vous ne puissiez plus me faire confiance après les évènements du Département des Mystères mais...

Une immense douleur se peignit sur les traits de l'enfant, qui n'en était déjà plus un.

- Mais si vous êtes capable de m'envoyer dans le passé, Voldemort le sera tout autant. Et s'il fait le voyage, me retrouverai-je pieds et poings liés face à lui ?

- Il ne le fera pas Harry... Cette magie le répugne. Il n'en a pas connaissance, dit le vieil homme d'un ton las.

- Pour l'instant professeur. Qui vous dit qu'il ne découvrira pas ma disparition ? Ne s'intéressera pas au sujet ? Et de toute façon, on ne peut rien prévoir de ses réactions. Il pourrait arriver tellement de choses pendant mon absence. Il me faudra être capable de réagir face aux imprévus.

Dumbledore soupira. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils se disputaient sur le sujet. Qui aurait cru que le survivant avait une si bonne appréhension du déroulement du temps ? Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Il secoua la tête. Il pouvait céder maintenant. Cela ne paraîtrait pas suspect.

- D'accord Harry, je vais essayer de trouver un sort pour t'avertir des choses à ne pas révéler, mais que tu pourras ignorer si la situation l'exige …

Le garçon hocha la tête et Dumbledore continua :

- Une fois là-bas tu t'appelleras Harry Fickle.

D'un geste négligent de la main, il fit venir à lui un épais dossier.

- Voici tout ce que tu dois savoir sur ta nouvelle identité. J'y ai aussi adjoint les explications à fournir pour ton arrivée inattendue et inconnue du Ministère. Larry Cosgo avait autant de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge, cela ne surprendra personne que quelques informations soient passées à la trappe. Je veux que tu apprennes tout cela par cœur. Après tout, tu dois convaincre tout le monde que tu l'as réellement vécu.

- Enfin, comme dernière précaution, il va falloir que tu reprennes des cours d'occlumancie.

- Pas question ! Je ne laisserai pas Rogue s'approcher encore de mon esprit.

- Calme-toi Harry. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas plus envie que toi de reprendre ces séances. Mais le ministère ayant reconnu le retour de Voldemort, il a été facile de leur emprunter un spécialiste en la matière. Une langue de plomb en fait. Tout est arrangé, il viendra chez toi tous les après-midi, de 15 à 18h.

- Chez les Dursley ? Si vous croyez qu'ils vont être d'accord, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate !

- On ne leur demande pas leur avis de toute façon. J'irai leur expliquer la situation personnellement. Eh bien Harry, je crois que tout est dit. Bien sûr, je te recommande expressément de ne parler de ce voyage à personne. Oh ! Et peux-tu demander au rofesseur Rogue de venir ? Il est chargé des potions nécessaires à ton voyage.

Au regard que lui lançait le directeur, Harry comprit que ce serait inutile voire dangereux d'essayer de faire valoir ses protestations. Et quelque chose dans le sourire du professeur lui disait qu'une telle requête était sûrement préméditée.

Maudissant Dumbledore pour ses trois prochaines existences, Harry se mit en quête de son professeur de potions. Traverser la moitié du château à sa recherche ne lui permit pas de se calmer de sa récente confrontation avec le directeur, bien au contraire. Il le croisa sur le chemin des cachots et, toujours énervé, l'aborda sur un ton sarcastique.

- Professeur ! Le directeur vous demande. Vous êtes apparemment indispensable pour mon prochain voyage.

- Cessez de vous vanter, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que le directeur a un faible pour votre personne que tout le monde pense que vous êtes le plus adapté pour cette mission. Vous allez une fois de plus vous entêter et ce sera aux adultes de tout réparer …

Quelque part, Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas reporter sa colère sur Rogue. Pourtant, ces paroles blessantes l'échauffèrent un peu plus encore et lui donnèrent des ailes :

- Voyons professeur, on m'envoie corriger les défauts que vous reprochez constamment à mon père, réjouissez-vous avec moi ! Remarquez que si je m'ennuie, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous aussi, vous en pensez quoi ?

Le professeur Rogue eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Qui sait ce que Potter pouvait réellement faire, jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans sa bêtise ? Mais déjà le gamin continuait :

- J'imagine que, pour un esprit tordu comme le vôtre, la situation doit vous enchanter : le fils entremetteur pour ses parents, n'est-ce pas le summum de l'ironie ?

- Cela suffit Potter, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos âneries. Ce que le directeur a à me dire est bien plus important que les divagations de votre esprit malade.

Plus tard, dans le bureau directorial, le professeur Rogue avait bien essayé d'en apprendre plus sur ce que devrait faire le gamin exactement, et le pourquoi d'une telle mission, mais même en mettant en avant le fait qu'il avait besoin de plus d'informations pour ses incantations et ses potions, tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir était de vagues indices. Le directeur s'y entendait lorsqu'il fallait parler par énigmes.

"Réparer les erreurs du passé", "Obtenir la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre son ennemi", "Apprendre du passé pour préparer un avenir meilleur". Il était bien avancé avec ça. A quel plan grandiose avait encore pensé cet esprit hors du commun qu'était Albus Dumbledore ? Pourquoi le jeune Potter avait-il parlé de réunir ses parents ? N'était-ce pas quelque chose qui s'était déjà passé ? Pourquoi vouloir un changement pour un résultat identique ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il allait falloir jouer finement pour en savoir plus.

Un mois plus tard, Harry revenait à Poudlard. Pour une fois, son séjour chez les Dursley lui avait paru court et presque agréable. En fait, il avait tout bonnement été trop occupé pour avoir le temps de subir sa chère famille.

C'est à cela que servaient les cours d'occlumancie bien sûr. Loin des cachots de Poudlard et du professeur Rogue à la pédagogie discutable, Harry avait pu mieux appréhender cet art de l'esprit. Il avait aussi comprit qu'il ne pouvait espérer être en mesure de se défendre face à un legilimens, mais être capable de détecter une intrusion serait déjà un grand pas en avant.

Cependant, Dumbledore voulait simplement éviter qu'il ne ressasse la mort de Sirius. Et le choix de l'étude de l'occlumencie s'était avéré extrêmement judicieux. Non seulement Harry devait se concentrer sur ses leçons plutôt que sur son chagrin et ses remords, mais en plus, devoir mettre de coté sciemment les pensées parasites lui permettait de les accepter petit à petit. Harry avait ainsi apprit à observer les images lui revenant en mémoire avec un certain détachement.

Harry avait donc joué le jeu. Il était en effet heureux de pouvoir s'occuper, et avec ses leçons et le dossier que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'étudier, il se sentait acquérir l'âme d'une machine. Que rêver de mieux ?

Se donner cœur et âme à cette étude lui semblait être le chemin de la rédemption. Peut-être était-ce l'idée qu'il devait apprendre l'occlumencie en mémoire de Sirius. Peut-être était-ce l'espoir que malgré tout et malgré Dumbledore il saurait rendre le passé meilleur ? Il était résolu à faire son possible pour avoir toutes les chances de son coté lorsqu'il serait rendu dans le passé.

Il avait été abasourdi par le souci du détail dont Dumbledore avait fait preuve vis-à-vis du contenu du dossier. Non seulement il répondait à toutes les questions que l'on pourrait se poser sur le personnage de Harry Fickle mais, en plus, il le renseignait sur tout ce qu'il était sensé savoir à propos de la situation politique, historique et sportive de l'époque. Et même sur les confiseries et les farces et attrapes.

McGonagall le précédait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Privée de ses élèves, l'école dégageait une atmosphère bien différente. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les pavés, donnant l'impression à Harry d'être insignifiant face à l'imposante aura dégagée par le château

Harry se demanda un instant ce que son professeur de métamorphose pensait des manigances du directeur. Mais la réponse était évidente. Personne ne se serait risqué à provoquer le Chaos. Tout le monde préférait un univers connu et des points de repères inébranlables. Et le passé faisait partie des points de repères qui nous définissent.

Le seul parmi ceux au courant du voyage qu'il aurait pu rallier à sa cause, pour contrer Dumbledore dans son idée de le soumettre au secret, était un être qui avait tout perdu, ou presque. Mais Rémus Lupin était trop accablé par la perte du dernier Maraudeur pour avoir la volonté de résister au professeur Dumbledore. Et puis, Rémus avait tendance à accepter sans se révolter les faits qui se produisaient.

Par contre, le dernier qu'il se serait attendu à voir lui venir en aide était son professeur de potions. Qu'était-il arrivé au fier maître des cachots pour qu'il voie en Harry son dernier espoir ? Quoique dernier espoir n'avait pas l'air d'être exact. Il n'y avait apparemment plus d'espoir pour l'ancien mangemort. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait mener un homme à abandonner toute prudence, renier toute sa vie et tout faire pour aider un ennemi, un être méprisé ?

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré aux abords de Privet Drive, quinze jours auparavant, il avait l'air dévasté, sans plus aucun repère, presque fou. Prêt à parier l'essence même de son existence sur un pile ou face. Peut-être se disait-il que le Chaos serait préférable à son tourment.

En tout cas, si Dumbledore l'avait vu dans le même état que lorsqu'Harry l'avait rencontré, il avait déjà découvert le pot aux roses. Mais le professeur Rogue était un très bon occlumens. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se soit ressaisi avant de le revoir.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle où tout le monde les attendait. Les huit personnes qui lui faisaient face constituaient l'équipe chargée du bon déroulement de son voyage. Tout était prêt. Trois petits pentacles dessinés au sol en entouraient un quatrième bien plus grand et plus complexe. Sur une table étaient disposés les potions et tout le matériel nécessaires à la préparation de son voyage.

Il déposa ses bagages près de la table et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Ma baguette et mon livre ?

Sans un mot, Dumbledore lui tendit sa baguette, modifiée par les soins d'Ollivander pour la rendre méconnaissable, ainsi que son album photo ensorcelé de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir le consulter. Il y avait ajouté des photos de tous ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. A commencer par Ron et Hermione.

Dumbledore avait été très compréhensif à ce propos. Après tout, il n'allait pas revoir ses amis pendant toute la durée de sa mission. Et il avait été ravi de son initiative pour cacher des preuves si évidentes de son origine. Cela dit, un tel acte de bonne volonté ne l'avait pas empêché de vérifier toutes ses affaires avant le grand départ.

- Bien, dit-il. Nous pouvons commencer. La première étape sera de modifier ton apparence.

McGonagall, Remus et Tonks se placèrent autour du premier pentacle et Harry les rejoignit en se positionnant au milieu. Rogue leur distribua des potions. Celle pour Harry était violette et n'avait pas meilleur goût que le polynectar.

A peine avait-il fini de la boire que trois voix s'élevèrent en une longue litanie pendant que les participants versaient le contenu de leurs fioles sur le dessin. Le pentacle s'illumina et très vite, Harry ressentit une intense sensation de brûlure sur toute la surface de son corps. Il se sentit fondre sous la chaleur, et comme si on le remodelait. Puis, alors qu'il pensait ses tourments terminés, il eut l'impression que des centaines de fers rouges venaient s'appliquer sur chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme.

Et brusquement tout cessa. Harry s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé. Il se releva très vite cependant. La douleur avait disparu sans laisser de trace et il ne tenait pas à rester prostré devant autant de spectateurs.

- Je viens de passer l'épreuve du feu, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, il continua.

- Alors ? A quoi je ressemble ?

Il retira ses lunettes qui le gênaient maintenant et interrogea du regard le petit groupe qui le regardait avec curiosité.

- Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un grand miroir.

Il était maintenant plus grand, avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un bleu intense. La seule chose qui lui rappelait son ancienne apparence était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, toujours présente sur son front. Il lui semblait qu'une leçon de morale se cachait derrière le fait que la seule chose qui le désigne encore comme Harry Potter soit ce qui faisait de lui « le Survivant ». Mais de toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance là où il allait.

- Es-tu prêt pour la suite, Harry ?

Harry s'arracha de sa contemplation pour rejoindre le deuxième pentacle, un couteau en argent à la main. Maugrey, Kingsley et le professeur Flitwick l'entouraient. Sans un mot, il s'entailla les deux mains et les tendit de chaque coté pour que le sang tombe sur les traits dessinés au sol. A l'unisson, les trois voix retentirent alors, claquant comme des coups de feu. Et à chaque fois une rune lumineuse apparaissait. Et à chaque fois il sentait comme une secousse à son âme.

Lorsque quatre mots furent dits, Harry prit la parole.

- Moi, Harry James Potter, répondrait désormais au nom de Harry John Fickle. Que la magie le sache et le fasse connaître.

Un dernier mot, une dernière rune et ce fut tout. Encore tout chamboulé, Harry reposa le couteau sur la table et Remus lui appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur ses mains.

Dumbledore lança un sort d'identification sur Harry pour constater le bon déroulement des opérations et lui demanda.

- Reste le patronus. Tu t'es décidé Harry ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un instant plus tard, il s'installa au centre du dernier petit pentacle tandis que Remus, Rogue et Maugrey prenaient place tout autour.

_- Spero Patronum_

Un grand cerf argenté apparu, et les trois hommes entonnèrent l'incantation en cœur. L'animal dont il était si fier commença alors à fondre. Et si le spectacle de Rogue et Maugrey en train de chanter était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait voulu rater pour rien au monde, il fut beaucoup moins ravi de devoir se joindre à eux pour donner une nouvelle forme à son patronus.

Quand ce fut fini, on prit le temps de faire une pose. La dernière étape serait éprouvante, et tous les participants se devaient d'être en pleine forme pour la mener à bien. On se restaura quelque peu et Harry en profita pour passer des vêtements à sa taille. On compléta en conséquence ses bagages.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait fait ses adieux et se tenait au centre du plus grand des pentacles. Tout le monde avait pris place autour de lui, deux potions à la main, de couleurs différentes selon leur place. Lui-même en avait trois.

- Au succès de ta mission, Harry.

Avec un clin d'œil, Dumbledore leva sa première fiole et en avala le contenu. Tout le monde l'imita. Puis, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley versèrent leur deuxième fiole sur le pentacle en commençant à psalmodier. Ils commençaient le long processus qui permettrait de manipuler le temps.

Remus fit de même et son incantation couvrit leurs voix :

_Que jamais, par tes paroles, tu ne trahisses tes secrets._

_Que ce que tu puisses dire ne comporte jamais d'indice sur ton identité._

_Que ce que tu puisses prononcer ne révèle jamais tes origines._

_Que tes propos n'indiquent pas quel fut ton voyage._

_Que tes mots ne reflètent pas ton éducation._

_Que ta langue ne dénonce pas la nature de ceux que tu connais._

_Que ta bouche ne dévoile pas ce qui doit se passer._

_Que ton Verbe, jamais ne trahisse tes secrets._

Un anneau de lumière jaune entoura alors le cou d'Harry avant de se disperser au travers la pièce.

McGonagall n'attendait que ce signal pour commencer à son tour.

_Que jamais, par tes actes, tu ne trahisses tes secrets._

_Que ce que tu puisses faire ne révèle jamais qui tu es._

_Que tes actions ne désignent pas tes origines._

_Que tes manières ne mènent pas à des suspicions._

_Que ton comportement n'indique pas ta lignée._

_Que tes réflexes ne dévoilent pas ce que tu caches._

_Que ta démarche préserve les liens qui te décrivent._

_Que ta Geste, jamais ne trahisse tes secrets._

Des bracelets de lumière rouge marquèrent la fin de cette deuxième étape, et Flitwick prit la parole.

_Que jamais, par tes pensées, tu ne trahisses tes secrets._

_Que ton esprit protège tes secrets._

_Que tes idées ne puissent être devinées._

_Que tes sentiments ne soient pas dévoilés._

_Que tes connaissances n'indiquent pas ta provenance._

_Que ton imagination taise ton ascendance._

_Que tes réflexions ne puissent t'être volées._

_Que ta Pensée, jamais ne trahisse tes secrets._

Un ruban de lumière bleu ceignit son front pour valider ces propos et ce fut au tour de Rogue de poser ses conditions.

_Que jamais, par tes intentions, tu ne trahisses tes secrets._

_Que tes choix ne dévoilent pas ce que tu caches._

_Que tes silences ne soient jamais insignifiants._

_Que ton inaction ne soit jamais mal interprétée._

_Que tes créations ne dévient pas de ton dessein._

_Que tes messages ne perdent jamais leurs sens._

_Que tes décisions ne corrompent pas tes projets._

_Que ton But, jamais ne trahisse tes secrets._

Une ceinture verte vint clore cette cérémonie du Secret, et Harry but sa deuxième potion. Il avait vu Dumbledore regarder Rogue d'un air incrédule puis de plus en plus furieux à mesure qu'il égrenait les Restrictions, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas interrompre le processus. Les deux pentacles imbriqués qui étaient censés empêcher Harry de protester se retournaient maintenant contre lui et l'obligeaient à poursuivre la cérémonie s'il ne voulait pas encourir des conséquences désastreuses.

Et en effet, versant la dernière fiole sur le dessin, Dumbledore prit la parole pour spécifier la destination d'Harry et le projeter à travers les méandres du temps.

Alors que Dumbledore prononçait les dernières incantations, Harry échangea un regard ravi avec le professeur Rogue. Il se rappelait leur première rencontre cet été.

« Potter, seriez-vous prêt à risquer le Chaos ? »

« Bien sûr. »


	2. L'ampleur de la tâche

_Disclaimer :_ Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J., je ne gagne aucun argent en m'appuyant sur ses œuvres.

Le chapitre précédent à été mis à jour en même temps que je publie celui-ci. Je vous conseille donc de le relire pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire si vous l'aviez lu avant cette date.

Merci à _LuneBlanche_ pour ses corrections orthographiques et à _FicAndRea_ pour ses conseils et ses multiples relectures.

Chapitre 2 – L'ampleur de la tâche

Et Harry fut projeté hors du temps. Pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il dériva dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Dans un noir tellement intense qu'il semblait briller. Mais quand il essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vivait, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Il était arrivé.

Refusant de réfléchir à ce curieux voyage, il but sa dernière potion, un tonifiant, et se prépara à recevoir son comité d'accueil.

Dumbledore l'avait envoyé sur le site d'arrivée des voyages internationaux et il devait maintenant prétendre avoir effectué un voyage prévu de longue date. En effet : il eut à peine le temps de mettre en ordre ses affaires que déjà des représentants de ministère s'approchèrent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? demandèrent-ils d'une voix tendue. Harry devinait leurs baguettes magiques prêtent à l'emploi.

- Harry Fickle, enchanté. Et je viens d'arriver, comme convenu.

- Oh ! Et bien, je suis John Glensgow et voici Mattew Windscott. Service d'immigration. Mais…vous parliez d'une arrivée prévue ? Nous n'attendions personne aujourd'hui…

- Nous sommes bien le 28 ? Tenez, voici mes papiers.

Mattew Windscott parcourut rapidement les parchemins remis par Harry avant de relever, ironique, mais avec le soulagement qu'apporte la compréhension :

- Larry Cosgo, hein ? On parie qu'il s'est trompé d'année cette fois ?

- Voyons Mattew, quand même pas d'année…

- Il en serait capable, il a bien réussi à confondre la délégation Russe et celle de la Turquie. Et la gardienne m'a dit qu'il s'était encore pointé au boulot ce weekend…

- Hum, hum… Harry se rappela à leur bon souvenir avant d'avoir droit à tous les potins du ministère.

- Oh, oui, tout est en règle. Vous nous venez donc des USA ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Le signal magique détecté avait l'air plus important que pour un portoloin…

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude des portoloins, mais la puissance magique déployée ne dépend-elle pas de la distance ? Sinon l'oncle Charlie s'est peut être trompé quelque part…

Harry put presque voir l'employé du Ministère abandonner son attitude méfiante. Et c'est d'un ton beaucoup plus conciliant que celui-ci repris :

- Hum… Enfin bref, l'important c'est que vous soyez arrivé et en un seul morceau, pas vrai ?Commenta-t-il avec un petit rire gêné.Nous nous occuperons de régulariser votre arrivée, ne vous en faites pas. Profitez bien de votre séjour Mr Fickle.

John Glensgow donnait l'impression de vouloir se faire pardonner son accueil presque agressif, et Harry décida d'en profiter :

- Heu, justement, pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment me rendre sur la Rue de la Traverse ? ajouta rapidement Harry, écorchant sciemment le nom de l'allée marchande. On m'a dit de prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

- Le Chemin de Traverse, rectifia John Glensgow avec cette condescendance que l'on réserve aux étrangers. Oui, bien sûr. Le plus simple est que vous nous suiviez au poste, vous pourrez vous y rendre par voie de cheminette.

Il fut étonnant de constater avec quelle facilité se déroula l'arrivée d'Harry en 1976. Dans la même journée, il réussit à prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, ouvrir un compte à Gringotts, envoyer un hibou au Dumbledore de l'époque, jeter un œil aux tout derniers balais et passer à la librairie pour quelques achats.

Il voulait profiter du dernier mois de vacances pour se documenter sur les pentacles, s'entraîner à l'occlumancie et se préparer à son entrée à Poudlard. Ron aurait probablement été désespéré de le voir plongé dans des livres. Mais, après tout, il n'avait pas de devoir de vacances ici, et rien à faire non plus. Et puis, Ron n'était pas encore né de toute façon.

Mais la suite lui prouva qu'il avait tord. Rapidement, le directeur de Poudlard lui donna rendez-vous, et quelques jours plus tard ils se rencontraient au Chaudron Baveur.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Je suis Harry Fickle.

- Bonjour Mr Fickle. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Harry repensa à la dernière fois où il avait vu Dumbledore. La Cérémonie du Secret lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche. Il avait été piégé. Bien sûr, le directeur ne lui avait pas mentit : s'il se retrouvait en danger de mort, l'énergie magique alimentant les Restrictions seraient mise à sa disposition. Mais en attendant, il n'avait aucune latitude dans ses actions. Finalement, Rogue lui avait bien dit la vérité. Sur ce point-là tout du moins.

Son attention fut ramenée au présent par la voix de Dumbledore :

- Donc, d'après votre lettre, vous venez d'Amérique et vous souhaitez poursuivre vos études à Poudlard. Puis-je vous demander les raisons de votre choix et de votre voyage ?

Les Restrictions de Remus, McGonagall et Flitwick préservaient de toute suspicion liée respectivement à ce qu'il pourrait dire, faire ou penser. Se retrouver face au directeur de Poudlard était donc un excellent test de leur efficacité. Soit le Dumbledore de son époque avait sous-estimé son alter ego plus jeune et Harry savourerait l'ironie qu'il fasse échouer lui-même son plan. Soit il allait pouvoir s'amuser à renverser les rôles et mener en bateau le grand Albus Dumbledore, Maitre ès Mystères et Secrets.

- J'ai suivi les conseils d'un ami. Il m'a dit que je trouverai ici de nombreuses curiosités locales, de quoi combler ma soif d'aventure, et bien sûr, une météo rafraîchissante. Harry ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire sarcastique.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Ce jeune homme pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

Manifestement, Harry en voulait encore un peu à son directeur, mais les sorts marchaient visiblement très bien et avaient gommé tout ressentiment dans le ton de sa voix et toute signification à son sourire. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment passé ses nerfs sur un homme qui ne lui avait encore rien fait, il reprit plus sérieusement :

- Hum… Plus honnêtement, mon oncle et dernier tuteur légal est mort il y a deux mois. Ses dernières volontés étaient que je trouve refuge à Poudlard et que je cherche les traces de ma famille depuis ses sources en grande Bretagne.

- Toutes mes condoléances, dit Dumbledore, un air compatissant sur le visage.

Les Restrictions de Rogue, à l'inverse des trois autres, étaient sensées lui donner plus de marge de manœuvre. Il s'agissait également de leur plan : utiliser les failles ainsi créées dans le rituel pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Le sujet de la conversation n'était pas adapté à un tel exercice, mais après tout, son interlocuteur n'était autre que Dumbledore. Qui sait de quoi était capable cet homme ?

Le visage impénétrable, Harry ne prononça plus un mot. Dumbledore observa un instant son futur élève et reprit la parole.

- D'après votre lettre, vous souhaiteriez entrer en sixième année, conformément à votre âge. Mais je dois m'assurer que vous ayez le niveau requis pour cela. Avez-vous les résultats de vos Buses ?

- Mon oncle était… légèrement paranoïaque et estimait que d'aller passer des examens était trop dangereux pour que cela en vaille la peine. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait jamais considéré que quoi que ce soit mérite de sortir des protections de la maison. Bien sûr, le fidelitas étant tombé à sa mort, je n'avais plus vraiment de raison d'y rester…

Harry marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'assimiler les informations. Puis il reprit.

- Enfin, il s'est occupé de mon enseignement, et je dois être à peu près au niveau de la sixième année.

- Bien. Mais je demanderai à nos enseignants de s'en assurer. Il faudra également que vous passiez vos Buses à la session de décembre, bien entendu.

Alors qu'il répondait « bien entendu », Harry repensait au moment où il avait apprit qu'il devrait repasser ses Buses. Prit par l'excitation de son voyage il avait songé qu'un examen n'était pas vraiment important en regard à tout ce qui l'attendait. De même, il avait ignoré le conseil du directeur de réviser sérieusement à son arrivée dans cette époque. Tout à son plan avec Rogue – et le directeur des Serpentard l'avait poussé à bout plus d'une fois avec son pointillisme – il avait estimé que les examens étaient tout frais passés et ne méritaient pas d'y revenir. Maintenant, devant le directeur de Poudlard qui programmait de le tester, il n'en était plus très sûr...

Dumbledore prit note des matières que souhaitait étudier Harry, s'enquit de savoir comment il comptait régler les frais d'inscription, contrôla avec son futur élève les papiers qu'il lui avait transmis et prit congé. Il avait vu bien des cas étranges au cours de sa vie, mais ce jeune homme avait un style bien à lui. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un garçon un brin original, mais probablement pas dangereux. En même temps, on pouvait lui pardonner. S'il avait vécu avec un pseudo-Maugrey, il devait avoir un passé pour le moins intéressant.

Le directeur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas demandé comment son oncle était mort. Curieusement, Harry ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par son décès. En tout cas, pas une émotion ne s'était reflétée sur son visage. Mais la coupure qui avait suivit… Pour une raison obscure, cette pause dans leur dialogue lui paraissait presque aussi importante que le reste de la conversation. Il avait été intense, pesant. Comme si son interlocuteur avait décidé de communiquer en silence plutôt qu'avec des mots.

En tout cas, il s'agissait bien d'un élève et non d'un mangemort déguisé. Le garçon qu'il avait rencontré ne lui avait pas menti, ou alors, il avait une plus grande maîtrise que lui des sciences de l'esprit… hautement improbable. De plus, sa magie paraissait pure. Hautement active, presque instable, mais pure. Peut-être était-ce lié à la mort de son oncle ?

L'affaire était donc réglée : à moins qu'il ne découvre quelque chose de compromettant dans le passé de Harry Fickle, Poudlard compterait un élève supplémentaire à la rentrée de septembre. Et ce simple fait réchauffait le cœur du vieil homme. Que de bonheur de voir arriver toujours plus de nouveaux visages ! L'école était un univers à part dans le monde de la magie, débordant de jeunesse, de vitalité et de joie de vivre, et Dumbledore se jurait de maintenir cette enclave de paix parmi les remous du Grand Extérieur.

Abandonnant ses délires à regret, le directeur revint à des préoccupations bassement matérielles. Et après avoir songé à organiser la séance d'évaluation du jeune Fickle, il se concentra sur son emploi du temps actuel. Enfin, sur la pensée que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu s'accorder une petite partie de bowling, il transplana vers son prochain rendez-vous.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry faisait ses valises. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il y avait passé, sa chambre disparaissait déjà sous les affaires qu'il avait étalées. Pourtant, il n'avait pas ramené grand chose de son époque : de l'argent, des vêtements, des faux souvenirs pour un faux passé et des faux papiers pour aller avec. Mais les seules choses qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux étaient le pendentif qui devrait le ramener chez lui, et son album photo, d'autant plus que Rogue devait avoir caché la carte du maraudeur à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, Dumbledore lui avait réclamé sa cape d'invisibilité…

Il avait une bonne excuse quant au champ de mine qu'était devenu sa chambre. Il avait dû racheter toutes ses fournitures scolaires et réviser pour ses prochains examens. Et malheureusement ces révisions impliquaient de revoir année par année le programme étudié à cette époque. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que l'enseignement scolaire eût pu évoluer autant en 20 ans.

Après avoir réglé toutes ses affaires au Chaudron Baveur, Harry se rendit par voie de cheminette aux trois balais, à Pré-au-lard. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué dans sa dernière lettre le chemin à suivre pour rallier Poudlard et il suivait scrupuleusement ses instructions.

C'était un sentiment étrange pour Harry de parcourir ce chemin jusqu'au château seul et sans aucune sorte de surveillance. A son époque, il était bien trop important pour qu'on eut prit ce risque. Combien de fois avait-on restreint ses déplacements ? Rester chez les Dursley, éviter d'aller à Pré au Lard... Ces pensées le ramenèrent à Sirius. Après tout il avait été la cause de la paranoïa accrue de son entourage au moment de son évasion. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sirius, sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux le piquaient de chagrin bien que cette émotion fût cette fois-ci teintée d'allégresse : il allait le revoir. Il allait connaître ses parents. Il allait _vivre_ avec eux ! Peut-être même changer leur destin. Il suffirait de si peu de chose. Ce serait si facile, dénoncer Peter, prévenir tout le monde. Sans le rituel mené par Dumbledore... Sans le rituel, il serait en train de trembler de tous ses membres d'excitation et d'appréhension. Il appliqua les quelques exercices d'occlumencie qu'il connaissait afin de retrouver son calme. Se concentrant sur des sentiments moins chargés en émotions, il revint à un état d'esprit plus serein. A cette époque, il avait l'impression d'être enfin libre. En fait, depuis son arrivée, il se sentait légèrement euphorique. Bien loin de sa mauvaise humeur chronique qui lui faisait presque agresser tout le monde quelques semaines encore auparavant. Il goûtait la joie de n'avoir personne dans son dos, de pouvoir décider par lui-même ce qu'il ferait de ses journées, de faire ce qu'il voulait en somme. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin décider de son destin.

Enfin, il ne faisait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. La cérémonie du secret était une incantation sacrément puissante. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs dans quel état d'épuisement magique les participants s'étaient retrouvés… Toutefois, elle remplissait son office avec enthousiasme, et c'en était légèrement perturbant. Jugez plutôt : le matin, pas encore vraiment réveillé, Harry avait encore le réflexe de chercher ses lunettes. Mais depuis son arrivée, impossible. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes et ce geste était de trop. Il y avait de quoi paniquer…

D'autres détails restaient troublants bien que de moindre mesure. Il avait en fait l'impression de porter des habits dont les articulations ne seraient pas placées aux bons endroits. Et pas seulement à cause de ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. Certains gestes – se passer la main dans les cheveux par exemple – étaient dénaturés. Le mouvement pouvait changer légèrement et il en concevait un léger malaise à chaque fois. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'évertuait à détailler chacun de ses tics et à les lui faire remarquer. Et ce quelqu'un était très probablement Maugrey. Vigilance constante ! Ne laisser aucun indice à l'ennemi.

Une fois devant les grilles du château, Harry vit arriver Argus Rusard à quelques distances dans le parc. Cela lui fit un choc. Plus que sur Dumbledore, les 20 ans de décalages se voyaient sur Rusard. Les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse l'avaient bien sûr surpris, mais ils ne les avaient pas côtoyés tous les jours pendant cinq ans comme c'était le cas pour le concierge.

Rusard conduisit Harry jusqu'au château. Et à l'exception d'un « dépêchez-vous, le directeur vous attend », il ne dit rien de tout le trajet.

Dans le hall, Dumbledore et McGonagall les attendaient.

- Bonjour Mr Fickle, je vous présente le professeur McGonagall qui vous fera passer les examens théoriques ainsi que la pratique de la métamorphose…

Mais Harry ne suivait déjà plus ce que disait le directeur. Les revoir ainsi, côte à côte dans le hall de l'école mais avec 20 ans de moins l'avait quelque peu surpris. Heureusement, sa surprise était gommée par la cérémonie du secret et les professeurs ne remarquèrent rien. A part peut-être son regard un peu absent.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Harry pu constater l'efficacité et la puissance de la cérémonie du secret. Lorsqu'il croisait le personnel du château, son visage n'exprimait pas de sentiment déplacé. Il avait été incapable de donner en réponse à l'examen de sortilège un sort qui n'existait pas encore et s'était même perdu dans des couloirs qu'il connaissait !

Il avait terminé les examens qui lui avaient étés imposés et son niveau avait été jugé acceptable pour intégrer la sixième année. D'un autre coté, il commençait à mieux appréhender ce qu'il lui serait permis ou non par la cérémonie du secret et se coulait doucement dans son rôle d'américain excentrique.

Il allait d'ailleurs bientôt tester la solidité de son rôle avec des confrontations qu'il craignait quelque peu. En effet, la rentrée arrivait, et les élèves avec.

Harry descendait tranquillement les escaliers menant au grand hall quand il eut l'écho du doux chahut provoqué par les étudiants arrachés précocement à leurs vacances méritées.

- Tu vas finir comme McGonagall, ma pauvre !

- Et alors ? C'est toujours mieux que le poste de Peeves que tu sembles briguer !

Étrangement, les voix des étudiants qui fêtaient leurs retrouvailles rappelaient quelque chose à Harry.

- Au moins il met de l'ambiance ! Je suis sûr que tu vas traumatiser les premières années cette fois-ci encore !

- Les traumatiser ? Je les accueille moi, toi, tu les prends comme cobayes !

Oh. Bien. Il avait maintenant rejoint la masse des élèves et pouvait constater que ceux qui s'échangeaient ces mots d'amour n'étaient autre que ses futurs parents. Et son futur lui paraissait tout d'un coup bien moins assuré. La tâche qu'on lui avait confiée semblait soudainement plus délicate. Par acquis de conscience, il avisa le reste des maraudeurs qui profitaient du spectacle, un peu à l'écart et s'adressa à Sirius Black, le plus proche.

- Querelle d'amoureux ?

Celui-ci partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Puis, il répondit :

- Hum, t'es nouveau hein ? En fait, je dirais qu'il s'agit plutôt de l'échauffement avant la nouvelle année.

- Rigidifiée du bulbe !

- Oh ! Lunard ! Encore un qui dit qu'il faudrait les marier !

- Sous-fifre de Peeves !

- Aucune chance ! Impossible ! Voué à l'échec !

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi catégorique ? Vous avez déjà essayé ?

- POVREBINE !

- Remus s'y est essayé, mais il s'y est cassé les dents.

- Eh, Patmol, tu oublies de préciser que je t'avais demandé de l'aide.

- HORGLUP !

- Et alors ?

- C'était une grossière erreur. Aucune chance d'aboutir à quoi que ce soit, répliqua Remus avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Et donc ? T'es nouveau mais t'as pas la dégaine d'un Première Année. Tu sors d'où ?

- Harry Fickle, enchanté. J'arrive tout droit des États-Unis et je serai en sixième année.

- HARPIE !

- Comme nous ! Je suis Sirius Black et voici Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. De Gryffondor. Et les deux qui se battent là-bas sont James Potter et Lily Evans. Gryffondor également.

- D'ailleurs, vous trouvez pas qu'ils commencent à s'essouffler ? demanda Peter.

- Ils ne vont pas en venir aux sorts quand même ?

- 7 fois sur 10 entre le 8ème et le 12ème échange. A moins qu'un professeur n'intervienne.

- JOBBERNOWL !

- Parce que vous tenez des comptes ?

- On a rien à craindre de James, il ne manque jamais sa cible. A moins qu'il ne soit de bonne humeur et qu'un Serpentard passe par là…

- Par contre Lily peut vouloir varier les plaisirs et nous décerner quelques douceurs. Mais elle est observatrice, tu nous sers donc de bouclier.

- Eh !

- FOCIFERE !

- Ah ! Professeur en approche. Il est temps d'aller sauver la mise à James !

- BANDIMON !

Ils s'approchèrent donc des deux antagonistes, et les années d'entraînement aidant, James partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu as l'air en forme Lily jolie. Passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Pas autant que toi Jamesie. Les vacances ont l'air de t'avoir bien réussi également.

Le professeur McGonagall avançait vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude, jeunes gens ?

- Ah ! Madame, ces deux mois de séparation ont été une épreuve difficile et il fallait que chacun s'assure de la bonne santé de l'autre, intervint Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire tout ce vacarme tout en proférant des insanités. Vous me décevez beaucoup, jeunes gens. L'année n'a pas encore commencée et…

Harry décida de sauver la mise à ses géniteurs. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour interrompre McGonagall.

- Excusez-moi professeur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où dois-je me rendre pour la répartition ?

Un instant légèrement stupéfaite, le professeur McGonagall se reprit :

- Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Et les premières années ne vont pas tarder non plus… Suivez-moi je vous prie. Et vous, allez-vous asseoir, et en silence.

Et Harry emboîta le pas au professeur, après un clin d'œil au groupe resté figé par le revirement de situation.


End file.
